Absolutely
by Alison Rose
Summary: Rent Fic, M/R so if you don't like those types of stories, don't read this one!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, They belong to the late, great Jonathon Larson and we should all be thanking him for them!   
  
Authors Note: Sorry about the spacing problem before, it saved like that for some reason ::shrug:: anyway. I know some of the tenses are messed up, I'm working on that I swear. I just wanted to post to see what people think. I have the rest of the story done its just a matter of getting over my laziness and typing it out. So keep the reviews coming guys!  
  
'I met my soul mate today. Well, I guess met isn't exactly the word, I've known  
him my whole life. I never thought about Roger this way before. He was always  
just Rog, my best friend since high school, but when he touched me tonight that  
all changed. I'm in love with my best friend.' When Mark thought those words it  
hit him hard. He was in love with his best friend.  
- - - - - - -  
"Wake up ya lazy bum!" Roger smiles cheerily at Mark as he jumps on the foot of  
his bed and starts jumping up and down.  
"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to jump on the bed?" He sleepily smiles at  
his own wittiness.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Roger jumps down with a big thud. "Well, pookie, are you  
going to get up or what?"  
"You're never going to let me live that little nickname down are you?"  
"Oh hell no, it's just too good to pass up" Roger grins.  
"So, Roger buddy, what's going on today?" he looks at his friend questioningly.  
"Well, Mimi has to work so I was thinking we could do something today. It's been  
a long time since it was me and you"  
"Yeah I know, SOMEBODY has become too busy for lil' ol' Mark!"  
Roger starts to stay something in his own defense but quickly changes his mind  
"Well today I'm all yours babe!"  
"Yay!" The sarcasm drips from Marks voice as he slips into a smile. Roger  
playfully punches his arm.  
"Oh you know you love me"  
"Hmmmm, love, right yeah that" Mark is smiling. Roger wants to keep this up  
because it is a rare occasion to see him smile.  
Mark loved Rogers smile. He had the type of smile that could wash away all of  
his problems. He was always jealous of Roger's looks. He had the spiked blond  
hair, ice blue eyes, gorgeous smile. Roger was gorgeous, that was the only word  
to describe him. Mark recalled one time when him and Roger were in the park and  
these two girls walked up to them and started talking to Roger. They completely  
ignored Mark, then again most people do. He once saw a shirt that said "I dig  
pale scrawny guys". He vowed if he ever saw a girl walking around the city  
wearing that shirt he would walk up to her and pretty much throw himself at her.  
It has yet to happen.  
"Mark!? Earth to Mark!! Are you there" He snaps out of his daze to Roger calling  
to him and waving his hands in front of his face.  
"Wha- huh- oh sorry" Mark blushes mildly.  
"Well come on lets do SOMEthing!" Roger is getting impatient.  
"Okay, okay. Let me go take a shower then I'm all yours." He gets up, gathers  
some clothes and smells them. "Hmmm, I think these are clean" He shrugs giving  
Roger one last grin before disappearing out of the room and into the bathroom.  
Soon the sound of Mark singing fills the loft. Roger just smiles and shakes his  
head to himself.  
"I'm going to get some coffee from down the street" Roger calls out towards the  
bathroom "I'll be back in a few"  
"Okay" He hears Mark barely yell back between the words to some unknown song.  
The phone rings as Roger starts walking out of the loft. He screens.  
"Roger- It's Collins." He runs over and picks up the phone  
"Hey Col-Collins what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Sudden urge is apparent in  
Rogers voice "Did something..what? No, that's impossible, no! that's not right!  
She can't!" Roger hangs up the phone and sinks to the ground. His arms are  
wrapped around his knees with his face buried.  
Mark comes out of the bathroom still humming "So how'd you like my singing? I  
was thinking of taking over the musician half of this friendship" Mark is standing in the doorway of the bathroom with one towel wrapped around his waist and another roughly rubbing his hair dry. "So where's the cof-" He sees Roger sitting on the floor, rocking back and forth his eyes wide with terror. Mark runs and sits next to him. "Roger what happened?" Roger slowly turns his head towards his until they are eye to eye. "Mimi's dead." He collapses into Marks arms and weeps.  
He lets Roger lay in his arms until he finally comes out of his hysterics. Mark slowly pulls Roger away and looks him on the eyes "What happened?"  
"I-I don't know. It was an accident. I don't know everything but she got into a  
car accident. They did all they could but by the time they got her to the  
hospital she was- she was-" Roger broke into hysterics again. "Shh..shh....it's  
alright. Just let it all out" Mark tries everything he can to comfort his best  
friend "Roger it's okay. We'll get through this together" Mark looks at his best  
friends tear stained face. He holds back his own tears knowing that he has to be  
strong for his musician. "Come on Roger, lets get you to your room to lay down"  
Roger just nods mechanically. Mark helps him to his feet and into his room. He  
gives his hand a quick squeeze and turns to walk out. Roger grabs his arm and  
with panic in his eyes shouts " Please don't go. I don't want to be alone" "Of  
course Roger. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere" Mark sits beside his bed with  
one arm draped next to him. Roger begins silently crying again. Mark wouldn't  
have known it if not for his shoulders violently shaking. He strokes his head  
"It'll be okay Rog. It'll be okay". Roger reaches up and grabs his hand giving  
it a gentle squeeze. Soon he falls asleep still holding Marks hand in his grasp.  
  
  



	2. I wish you were here

Authors Note: Okay guys, the deal with this fic. I wrote it over the summer and it actually came out decently good. I posted the first chapter forever ago and meant to type out the rest (I believe there were 6) Wellll….I came back to type and my mom threw the whole thing away. Grrr to her!! I haven't gotten around to rewrite it but heres the second chapter. I don't like it much at all, I think its pretty out of character but I decided to post it and see what you all think. So with that said, read on and leave reviews!!  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to the late, GREAT Jonathan Larson  
  
  
  
Mark holds Rogers hand in his for what seems like hours. When he's sure that he is asleep he gets up and, realizing he is still in a towel gets dressed. Mark walks the loft in awe. 'How could this have happened? Mimi wasn't supposed to die, she needed to be here, she made Roger happy.'  
  
'I can't believe this family must die'  
  
The words echo in his head. That seems the fate of this family lately. Roger, Collins and him are now the only ones left in the city. He lays down on the couch and falls asleep as his head hits the pillow.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Mark wakes up to find Roger on the table, sitting Indian style, strumming at his guitar.  
  
"Hey Roge"  
  
"Hey..."  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"How do you think I am? Well, lets see, my girlfriend just got killed, but I'm fine."  
  
Knowing the Roger is upset and he shouldn't push it.  
  
"okay Roge, I'll be in my room if you need me."  
  
Mark walks into his room and quickly shuts the door. Without even realizing it, he drops to the floor and pulls out a shoebox from under his bed. He opens it and starts looking through the hundreds of photographs there. Taken during his 35mm phase. There are so many of Mimi and Roger. They both look so happy. Mark continues to look through the pictures, each one making his heart ache more than the one before. Looking more closely, he notices something strange about Rogers eyes. In every picture, it seems as though Roger is distant. His eyes seem to be missing something, like they're empty. He shakes the thought out of this brain and continues looking through. He finally breaks down and cries, something he didn't want to do it front of Roger. The tears keep flowing and he can't get them to stop. He's not just crying for Mimi anymore, he's crying for every member of that family. There is a light tap on his door.  
  
"Mark, can I talk to you?"  
  
Frantically wiping at his eyes. "Of course Roger, come on it"  
  
"Hey. Listen, sorry about the attitude back there, you don't deserve that. It's just-oh Mark, it's all my fault!" Roger breaks down into tears again and Mark runs to his side.  
  
"It's not you're fault! How could it be?" pure confusion is evident on Marks face.  
  
"She was upset when she left the house, we had talked and she was upset. She must have been upset while she was driving. If it wasn't for me, she would be at work right now, safe and sound."  
  
Mark is still confused but decides not to push the subject of the talk right now.  
  
"Roger, it's not your fault. It was her time. Let me go make you some warm tea and try to get some more sleep."  
  
"I don't want any fucking tea. God Mark. I'm trying to tell you something, you couldn't be doing a better job of pushing me away you ass!"  
  
Mark decides to shut up and listen. He didn't like seeing Roger like this, it scared him.  
  
Roger takes a breathe and keeps going. "I broke up with her."  
  
"You what?! Why?"  
  
"Shut up Mark. I told her I didn't love her anymore, not the way she loved me. She knew, I think she knew before I did I was just in denial. God I was so stupid. I didn't even see it when it was right there, right under my face."  
  
Roger is looking past Mark now, staring off into space talking to what seems like nobody at all. He suddenly looks back at Mark and for the first time ever, fear is in his eyes. Mark is shocked. He's never seen that look before. Not when April died, not when he was diagnosed, not even when he had to live his life without the drugs.  
  
"I told her.." He pauses and closes his eyes. One single tear escapes down his cheek. "I told her that I'm on love with you."  
  
Mark practically falls backwards. Roger opens his eyes to see Mark blinking furiously at him. Avoiding Rogers eyes.  
  
"You what?"  
  
Roger begins to frantically try to defend himself.  
  
"I told her what I've known for a long time. I love you Mark. You helped me through my withdrawl, through April, you're always here for me and I love you for it."  
  
Mark stands up and starts pacing back and forth. He keeps his eyes to the ground as he speaks.  
  
"No, take it back Roger, you don't mean that. Take it back right now."  
  
Roger looks at him confused.  
  
"Mark, I can't. It's how I feel."  
  
Marks head shoots up at Roger.  
  
"No its not. You're girlfriend just died, you're vulnerable. You don't love me, you're not gay. IM not gay. Take it back Roger and I'll forget it ever happened."  
  
"I can't take it back Mark and I don't want to. I know my girlfriend just died, and I know it's my fault but that doesn't change this. It doesn't change how I feel."  
  
Marks mind suddenly goes back to a while ago looking at those pictures. Rogers eyes…the distant look in them. 'What I've known for a long time.' The words repeat in his head. He rushes for the door. Roger grabs his arm.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Away."  
  
With that Mark grabs his coat and runs out the door. Roger runs out to the kitchen and stops staring at the table. For the first time since he's moved in there, Marks gone, but his camera is left on the table. 


End file.
